


Behind the Painting

by disneydork



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Future Fic, Implied homophobia, Movie: Frozen (2013), Movie: Frozen 2 (2019), One Shot, Post-Frozen 2 (2019), elsamaren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneydork/pseuds/disneydork
Summary: The completion of the family portrait brings about a difficult conversation. One that Elsa spent too long trying to avoid.Although Arendelle is LGBTQ+ friendly, what if the rule of King Runeard had instilled a bias against that as it did magic? It takes the reveal of Queen Anna's royal family painting and a rift started between Elsa and Honeymaren to help Elsa realize what has been looming over her head long than she'd care to admit. It's time to finally acknowledge and talk about it with her family.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 61





	Behind the Painting

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this my contribution to keeping people occupied and distracted during this virus outbreak. Unfortunately (but also fortunately) since my job as as a grocery store employee is now considered essential, i'm not in quarantine and am continuing to work, plus overtime, which means i don't have as much time to write the ideas i want to. This one shot is based off a different attempt that hasn't exactly found its footing. This version came together much quicker once the focus came from Elsa's perspective and, while it's probably still a bit oversimplified, i thought it might be a nice way to help distract for a few minutes. Hope you all enjoy it!

It was official.

The newest royal painting was complete.

After a few long, grueling weekends the royal painter had finally managed to get it done. While it was a challenge enough to get everyone together - Northuldra could only go so many weekends in a row not having its fifth spirit or the Naturra siblings - the real trick was getting all three children to sit still for hours at a time.

Oh, it had been easy for Einar; he was always so composed and calm if not completely bored out of his mind. Elsa blamed herself for that personally, though that was more likely a next-in-line thing or older sibling complex. Inga was charming, as she always let on, but once in a while she’d mutter something to get a laugh out of someone. She contained her energy well, but was a bit mischievous in her own right. Sunna, finally, the ball of sunshine that she was, had more than enough energy to know what to do with it. Anna had instructed her specifically that if she ever felt the need to jump or run around to just squeeze Elsa’s hand. Thanks sis, the blonde had thought sarcastically. The former queen did not miss any of this.

It had been a tiring process, as well as a necessary evil for the royal family to complete. But it was also a major milestone - the first family portrait of a blended family. It wasn't only Arendellians with the Northuldra, but a royal family that biologically and emotionally encompassed both sides. Surely it was something to celebrate. Everyone seemed quite pleased with the outcome. Ryder joked about how great he looked in paint. Kristoff was still a bit unsure if he looked “kingly” enough; he was merely a soft mountain man at heart. Sunna bounced off the walls squealing with delight, so much so that Elsa had to pick her up in her arms in an attempt to contain her. Einar was poised as always, as if he were trying to radiate the perfect example of how the heir should react in such a situation. Anna clapped her fists together in excitement, a motion that Inga almost always seemed to mimic. The only difference in this particular case, however, was that Anna exuded far more delight.

Inga was holding back. Her smile didn't seem to falter but her claps were softer and more spaced out compared to Anna's. She was putting on an act for the sake of her family. And, for that, Elsa did blame herself. Inga should have never gotten involved in the first place.

Elsa’s blue eyes steadily moved towards Honeymaren, who stood beside her. Her partner had a straight face held, one that seemed to hold back any sort of emotion. The irony was that, that was often Elsa. Elsa kept things bottled up. Elsa bit her tongue. Elsa did things on her own. But now Honeymaren was struggling to do the same. She was blunt. She spoke her mind. She was unapologetic. Elsa couldn't imagine how difficult this must have been for her. Though the two of them stood close as they often did, there was still a bit of space separating them. And even though Elsa swore she could still feel some of Honeymaren's heat, it wasn't in the way she always experienced. This wasn't the welcoming, comforting heat. This was a fire simmering inside of Honeymaren, waiting for a chance to explode. Elsa couldn't blame her; Honeymaren had expressed frustration in the early stages of the artwork. She had tried not to, but Elsa managed to pull it out of her. And now they were looking at the thing that caused the very rift between them. 

Oh, aesthetically the painting was beautiful. At first glance there was nothing wrong with it specifically.

Anna and Inga sat in the center, the energetic pillars of the family. Although in reality, Inga had simply been able to grab the chair before her brother could. Standing next to Inga was Einar, every difference highlighted in them perfectly save for their eerily identical freckles. Kristoff stood behind the twins with one hand on his son’s shoulder and the other on the back of Inga’s chair. Kristoff could say he didn’t look much like a king all he wanted, but he certainly looked like a proud father. To Kristoff’s right was Ryder, who leaned against his shoulder with the biggest smile on his face. Sometimes it seemed as though he had a more difficult time holding back than Sunna, who stood to Anna’s right; if her forced smile wasn’t showing how much it took for her to stand still, the way she was squeezing Elsa’s hand was. For a six-year-old, Sunna had a powerful grip. Elsa was behind Sunna and Anna, almost centered directly between them. One hand held onto her niece’s and the other….

The other was supposed to be holding Honeymaren’s, who had her arm wrapped around her shoulder the entire time. Even their gazes were meant to linger on each other rather than straight ahead at the audience. They would not have presented themselves in any other way. But somehow those details, those little things that wouldn’t make a difference to anyone else, were painfully absent.

It saddened Elsa to think she hadn’t realized at first. Honeymaren was the one to point it out to her, although reluctantly so. How could Elsa have been so blind? She knew that something was bothering Honeymaren that first day yet it took some prodding to get it out of her. Elsa should have seen it instantly, even when it was merely an outline. What was worse, even after she acknowledged it she didn’t do anything about it. She and Honeymaren had argued about it. An argument that Inga overheard and felt the need to get involved and make everything right.

Spirits, that girl loved getting involved in matters just like her mother.

But it still didn't make it right. It was a disagreement between Elsa and Honeymaren, something for the two of them to work out. Instead Inga took every opportunity to bring the two of them together. Ice skating, baking, letters, games, charades, and even trying to use one of the baby reindeer against them. The girl spent an entire day making them sit in the stables telling stories about their reindeer...and goodness, she looked so damn hopeful every time Elsa and Honeymaren would tilt their heads towards each other for even a millisecond. Even if it spoke to the level of love and compassion she had for those she cared most about, it still wasn't Inga's place. That responsibility should have never fallen on her.

Elsa forced herself to look at the portrait again. As a whole, it looked like a happy family - which they were. They were all family. Regardless of how different they all looked and acted, this was the royal family. Anna's family. Elsa's family. But…. Her focus tightened on her and her partner. In that particular image, in that moment in time, they didn’t look like partners. They looked like two women standing next to each other. Almost like...strangers. Maybe it didn’t bother Elsa so much in the beginning because it had only been a work in progress. She didn’t see the whole image. She should have, but she felt guilty for ignoring it. And even more so for letting it go the entire time. Now it was staring at her in the face. There was no going back or ignoring it. To say it stung was a severe understatement. Not even the magic ice in her veins which at one time felt more like a curse than a gift could compare.

For a brief moment Elsa thought she faintly heard her name mentioned a few times. But she had tuned out the outside world. The only thing she could hear was a portion of the arguing between her and Honeymaren from that day.

_“I have never had any intention of hiding.”_

_“And you think I am?”_

_“Are you ok with it looking like this?”_

_“N-no…. No. But I’m not thinking anything of it. It’s not….”_

_“Maybe to you it’s not. But for me it is.”_

Hiding.

It’s what Elsa did so well, wasn’t it? Running and hiding.

Even after all these years, when all seemed at peace there was still something to hide from.

There was still something about _her_ to hide.

First her magic. Then the siren call. Now her life.

“Elsa?”

It wasn’t her intention. It really wasn’t. But how could she explain it in a way that made sense? How could anyone understand?

They couldn’t, could they?

Elsa loved her family dearly, more than anything in the world. But none of them could really fathom how difficult it was for her to keep up appearances. For her to let her guard down. For her to completely and unapologetically show herself. For her to live happily and peacefully with her partner up north and then to come down to Arendelle and rarely have them on display. Or at all.

“Elsa.”

It was so much easier before all this. No. Before everything. Was it too late to lock herself behind a door again? She lived like that once before and she could easily regress. No prying eyes, no judgments, no confusion....

It wasn't fair for Elsa to always have to question herself. For her to have something to question, even if in theory there was no reason to. But it was more a disservice to Honeymaren than anyone. That was her partner, that was who she chose to and wanted to spend her life with. How could Elsa put her through that? Why would Honeymaren continuously subject herself to a life like that? Why should she?

“Elsa Elsa Elsa Elsa Elsa Elsa Elsa.”

The sing-song voice came from Sunna, who was still holding in her arms. However it wasn't so much Sunna's voice as it was the light tugging she was doing on a portion of her aunt's hair.

Elsa shook her head, which caused the child to let go. “I’m sorry. What?”

“Mama was asking you a question. That wasn’t very nice,” the redhead huffed.

Elsa sighed. How long had she been out for? “You’re right. I’m sorry.”

Anna raised an eyebrow, but didn’t press further. Yet. “I was just saying how nice the picture is, isn’t it Elsa? Look at how much bigger and fuller our family is. Isn’t it wonderful?”

Elsa’s eyes followed Anna’s finger, moving from the portrait of them with their parents as children to Elsa’s family portrait during her reign with Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven, to the current portrait. Their world certainly had become more full hadn’t it? It was the large family Anna always dreamed of. A family filled with support, light, and no secrets. Elsa was thrilled for her sister and even more honored to be a part of it. Any other day her happiness would have shone through.

“It really is,” Elsa agreed softly.

“See? Aren’t you glad you guys came back for this?” Anna smiled. She playfully nudged Honeymaren. “Come on, you know I’m right.”

“She is! We look so awesome!” Ryder exclaimed. "This is way better than what anyone back home would've done. We should do another one!"

“Shut up Ry,” Honeymaren rolled her eyes.

Anna raised an eyebrow. Elsa knew that look. Her sister was getting suspicious. Honeymaren's response, a usual teasing or playful tone now replaced with an irritated one, all but confirmed it.

“Are you guys ok?”

“We’re fine,” Elsa lied.

“Yeah,” Honeymaren shrugged. “The picture looks great.”

“You don’t sound thrilled,” Anna observed. “Oh! It’s because of being forced to stand still for so long isn’t it? I’m so sorry, I should’ve done something to make sure you were more comfortable, I know how active you guys are, standing still couldn't have been comfortable for you at all, maybe we needed some more breaks or, or stretches, or...”

“It’s not that. It’s fine,” Honeymaren shook her head.

“No, no. You have thoughts about this. I want to know what they are. You won’t hurt my feelings, I promise. I can totally handle the critique,” Anna said.

“Hey!” Inga interjected. “How about we all go ice skating in the courtyard? Or in the square? Or somewhere? For an outing? As a family? Together?”

There was that guilt again. Inga only felt she needed to get involved because she heard the disagreement. The preteen hated it when people weren’t getting along and merely wanted everyone to be happy. And she would do any and everything in her power to make it happen. Unfortunately if this kept up then Inga would only be dragged in further. The situation was already weighing down enough and Elsa couldn't put her - or anyone else - through that any longer. It was her mess to clean up; no one else's. This was a private matter she could discuss with Anna later on and then she could talk to Honeymaren. No matter how much she was dreading both.

“I think that’s a great idea,” she agreed, letting down Sunna. “We can have sister time and discuss this tonight.”

“What? No. I think we should do this now,” Anna responded. “Something is going on here and I want to know what it is. This...whatever this is...it isn't right. So, really, what is it?"

“Nothing!” Honeymaren answered almost too quickly.

Kristoff took a step forward. No, don't let him get involved, too! “Anna, I think maybe-”

“No, I wanna know what’s happening,” she interrupted. Her gaze barely grazed Kristoff before eyeing her sisters again. “You really think I didn’t notice anything? Look, whatever is going on between the two of you, we’re still family. Look at us. Look at the portrait. Don’t you see it? We should be happy right now. This is special. This is happy. _We_ are happy. I don't like seeing...even thinking...that it could be any other way. Talk to me, please.”

“Anna, Kristoff is right. Please, let’s talk about this later,” Elsa replied. She kept her pose straight, her voice calm, and her hands cupped in front of her. It was almost as if she were falling back into queen mode, needing to present herself a specific way to a staff member, subject, or ally. Almost as if she weren't allowed to falter. Like she had to know exactly what she was doing and talking about so they could move onto the next matter.

“No, we’re talking about this now.”

“Anna. Stop.”

“Don’t use that tone with me!”

“What tone?”

“That...that...queeny tone!”

“Really? ‘Queeny tone’?”

“Ugh you know what I mean! Talk to me like I’m your sister!”

“Anna. Not. Now.”

“If not now then when?”

“I said, later. Stop fighting me. Please.”

"No. No! I'll keep fighting you if it means you talk to me!"

"This is not the time. We can discuss this later in private. Trust me."

“Trust you? I _do_ trust you, Elsa! I trust you with everything! _You're_ the one who doesn't trust _me_! Why do you keep doing this, Elsa? You always find something! We promised we wouldn’t shut each other out! But you always break that promise. Why Elsa? What is so bad that you can’t talk to me? What could be so horrible that you have to go back to pushing me away? To pushing everyone away? Just talk to me, please!”

“Enough!”

Elsa slammed her foot down, the click between her shoe and the floor echoing through the hall. It shouldn't have been as loud as it was, as if she was shoving a spear made of ice through the thickest piece of glass. Yet somehow it did. And immediately after Elsa felt a tightness on both of her hands. She knew that feeling; she didn't even have to look. Clutching one hand was Inga, and onto the other Honeymaren. Why was it so sudden? Was it her tone? How loud she was? The way she reacted? What could cause them to reach out that quickly? Elsa froze and her eyes widened. Something wasn't right. She looked across from her at her sister, who seemed just as perplexed. Though, to Anna's credit, that could have been a direct response to Elsa's yell. Then she noticed it. The stares from the rest of the family. Kristoff flinched. Ryder bit his lower lip. Einar's eyes looked like they might fall out of his head. Sunna grabbed onto her father's hand for life. Steadily, Elsa looked down. She heard Anna gasp; she must have seen it, too.

Ice.

It must have happened when she stomped. She had only meant it as an act of authority. A way to keep Anna quiet, at least for the time being. And instead, she let loose. It was nowhere near as bad as it once was. A hallway floor covered by ice was nothing compared to shooting out sinister looking icicles at innocent bystanders in the middle of a coronation. But it didn’t change the fact that it still happened. Rarely nowadays did Elsa ever lose control like that. As her powers grew and as she gained more control over them, she found that only when her emotions were heightened so far did something happen. Sometimes it was something as simple as when someone sneaked up on her. Then there were the countless times she’d accidentally released ice upon discovering her feelings for Honeymaren, stemming from fear and confusion over what she had been specifically experiencing with and for the woman. Over time those, too, became more controlled. Elsa had a hold on it.

But this?

This was the first time the children saw her lash out like that. Even if it wasn’t physically at anyone, they still saw her lose control. Inga, Einar, and Sunna only knew the beauty that came with her magic. They knew the fun. They knew the light. They knew the snowballs, the games, the playful flurries, the art, and the life. They had never seen the dangers, even in their most basic form, for themselves. It was the side that Elsa prayed they would never have to witness. Realizing this, Elsa removed her grip from Inga’s and Honeymaren’s. She withdrew the ice before pulling her arms around herself and shutting her eyes tight. Suddenly her hands felt frozen in place. Elsa wasn’t sure if it was the firmness in which they’d been holding her or perhaps it was the warmth she always felt when she held her loved ones. Regardless, Honeymaren and Inga seemed to pick up right away that Elsa was going to burst. And they reached out with no hesitation.

Inga was just like Anna; never once showing fear of Elsa’s magic and only ever thinking of her. Even if there was fear in her eyes, Inga didn't let anyone see. Her first thought wasn't to run or cower. Even if she was in shock like her brother and sister, Inga still chose to embrace her aunt instead of back away. She grabbed her hand as if her life depended on it. It was a more powerful display of her affection and compassion than anything else Inga could have done. Even more than her little ploys to get Elsa and Honeymaren together.

And Honeymaren who, even when angry with her, did instinctively as she always did; she held Elsa exactly when she needed her. Since their argument, particularly when they've been alone, Honeymaren has been short with and distant from Elsa. She had every right to back off and decide to let Elsa fend for herself this time. Yet she still reached out. She still offered her support. She was still there. She would always be there. And nothing would stop her.

Now here she was, the Snow Queen, curling up to herself once again and not realizing how much she was truly holding in.

No wonder the ice could no longer contain itself. Elsa's emotions weren't coming out, so the magic did instead.

“Elsa?” Anna asked softly. She took a few steps closer. Elsa could feel her approaching, with Anna's hands ready to reach out to her sister. She could even feel her eyes on her, piercing through her frozen heart. At least, that’s how it always felt. How did Anna do that? See through Elsa as though she were actually made of ice? Be able to decipher what to say or do for her? Figure out that something wasn't right? Whatever magic of her own Anna possessed to make that happen, it was working again. Elsa could only assume Anna moved her head back and forth because the next question that came out of her mouth was a shocked, “You two aren’t breaking up are you???”

Elsa’s eyes shot open. “What? No!”

“No!”

Elsa turned her head. Honeymaren had answered at the same time as her. Their eyes locked briefly before both faced away again. Awkward as it was, it comforted Elsa. It was an argument; their feelings hadn’t changed. It helped. Still, she dared not to look back at her partner on the off chance her hopes had gotten up. The relief and the warmth; Elsa wanted those again.

Though Anna seemed relieved to know this as well, it didn’t stop her from jumping right to the next question. “So then what’s going on? Why the secrets and the quiet? What's with all.... This?”

Elsa paused. She bit her tongue. There was no getting around it after all, was there? She opened her mouth to speak, ready to let whatever came out come out. No more waiting and no more holding back. For better or worse, this was the time. But she was stopped by Honeymaren.

The brunette placed a hand on Elsa’s shoulder. “It’s ok. You don’t have to say anything.”

Elsa shook her head lightly. “No. Actually I do.”

“Then let me talk,” Honeymaren offered. “I’m the one who started it.”

“Thank you. But…” She steadily raised a hand over Honeymaren’s. “But this is something I have to talk about.”

Anna scrunched her nose. “Ok, you two aren’t making any sense at all. Is this some kind of new Northuldran code? Because I deserve to have in, too.”

Much as the lightheartedness was appreciated - and Anna could never go wrong by trying - it was simply not the time. “No, nothing like that.”

“It’s cause Gunnr doesn’t like them,” Inga blurted.

Anna’s eyes darted towards her daughter. “Wait, what?”

Elsa blinked, echoing Anna’s shock. “Wait, what?”

It wasn’t quite the wording Elsa would have chosen.

Inga looked to her aunts apologetically. “I’m sorry. Someone had to say something.”

“Are you sure?” Einar tilted his head, breaking his silence. “Everyone likes the queens. Gunnr just hates everyone.”

Inga folded her arms. “How do you know?”

“You saw the way he eyed all of us when he was painting,” he pointed out.

“O...ok. You’re both right…. And wrong…. I think,” Anna said. Though she didn’t sound completely sure herself. She shook her head. “What does this have to do with Gunnr? And more importantly, why does Inga know anything before me?”

“Me, too!” Sunna stomped, suddenly wanting to be involved.

“It was an accident. We didn’t mean for Inga to overhear anything,” Elsa apologized.

“Overhear what?” Anna asked.

“That Gunnr messed up the painting,” the preteen spoke again.

So much for Elsa needing to be the one to explain everything.

“Why? What’s wrong with it? Does one of us have something in our teeth? I told everyone to do a chocolate check before we sat,” Anna said, turning to the portrait.

“It’s not that. It’s…” Elsa paused. She clasped her hands together, turning them each way and rubbing her fingers together. Fidgeting with her hands had always been a nervous habit of hers; one that, even after gaining control of her powers and finding comfort and confidence, Elsa never quite seemed to break. Involuntarily, Elsa looked to Honeymaren. No words escaped her mouth but her eyes seemed to ask for help. How could she begin to explain this? Let alone in a way that even made any sense? She knew what had to be said. She knew she had to say _something_. If she could only just get started….

Fortunately, Honeymaren seemed to understand Elsa’s silent plea. But then again, she always did. One look in her eyes said it all - if Elsa needed her, she'd make herself available instantly. Sliding her hand down Elsa’s arm, she slipped her hand so it fell between Elsa's palms. She held on tight to one of Elsa’s hands, giving it a squeeze. Instinctively, Elsa wrapped her free arm around Honeymaren’s. Her body leaned in slightly against hers, using it as her pillar. If only some of Honeymaren’s strength could be transferred to Elsa as well. Spirits knew she could use it right about now.

“Look at Elsa in the paintings,” the brunette instructed Anna.

Anna’s head turned to each royal portrait individually. Elsa’s eyes seemed to follow, moving from the first of them as children to the one with Elsa as queen to the most recent one.

Even as a child Elsa stood straight. Poised. Regal. Like a queen or queen-to-be should. Sure, her face seemed at peace, but that was because she had Anna next to her. It was one of the times Elsa could always feel comfortable.

Then Elsa’s royal family portrait. If she wasn’t standing straighter it was only because she was leaning into her sister. She still seemed relaxed, being next to Anna, but at the same time so...stiff. She looked like a queen, sure. But what queen wasn’t front and center of her own picture? What queen kept her hands behind her, as if to hide something? Who still seemed rigid?

Finally, the one with Anna’s family. Elsa was still off center, but her smile was a bit more visible. Whether it was because of the group surrounding her or something else, she definitely appeared happier. But then Elsa saw it.

Her eyes were supposed to be on Honeymaren's; she remembered distinctly looking in her direction nearly the entire time. And instead she had the same far off look in her eyes. She still seemed off. Almost like a statue. The kind that a queen was expected to pose for. It was so different from the way she felt now, standing next to Honeymaren. Holding her hand in hers. Leaning into her. The same warmth and comfort Elsa felt around Anna was with Honeymaren. But it was also different. Elsa would always have comfort in Anna. A confidante. A powerful support. Her best friend. It was obvious; because of their bond as sisters. The feelings and stances she had around Honeymaren were more of acceptance. Belonging. Home.

She wasn’t sure if it clicked with Anna that way, but something must have registered. Brows furrowing, Anna slowly turned from the portrait to her sister. She held her gaze on Elsa and Honeymaren. She squinted, as if she were taking in every detail. Then her eyes zoomed in on Elsa. Did she have to look at her _that_ way? Like she was taking her own picture? Elsa sighed with relief when Anna looked back at the painting, but it was short lived. Over the course of the next minute Anna’s head flipped rapidly between the two. The wheels were certainly turning in her head now.

“Why don’t you two look like that in the painting…?”

“We were…” Elsa confessed quietly.

Anna’s expression revealed a mixture of shock and concern. “I’m confused.”

“I saw them, Mama. But Gunnr didn’t,” Inga confessed.

“Why?” Anna questioned. “Why? What is so bad about this? You? Nothing! This shouldn’t even be a problem! It _isn't_ a problem! You're just.... And you.... This is.... Why…? What…? How…?”

Elsa willed herself out of Honeymaren's hold. She approached her sister, opening her hands out. She sucked in her lip and held in a breath, knowing the severity of the conversation she was about to have.

Anna blinked. She immediately took her sister’s hands. “Elsa you’re scaring me.”

The blonde exhaled. “Anna, you look for the best in people. You think the best of people. And there will never, ever be anything wrong with that.”

“But…?” she asked expectantly.

“But I don’t think you get it. How cold some people can actually be,” Elsa admitted. “Arendelle, at its best, it’s...warm. Happy. Open. And it’s only at its best because it has you. With Grandfather….” She hesitated. It wasn’t exactly a happy topic, to say the least. Anna cringed at the mere mention of him. Elsa took a breath. “For all his accomplishments and anything he did for Arendelle that was good, there was still a lot of prejudice. And while the generation that followed and believed in him may be gone, unfortunately a lot of those beliefs were passed down. And still stand. Beliefs against…. Me.”

“You mean your magic…?” Anna inquired hesitantly.

“My magic….” She nodded once. “Me as a person...." Her head tilted one way. "My life...." Her head tilted again. Then she exhaled quickly, as if she couldn't get the conclusion out fast enough. "Me."

“People don’t think that about you, Elsa!” Anna gasped.

She knew that Anna meant well. And she knew she was speaking on behalf of the people who did know Elsa. Who did accept her. Some did right away. Or...after the eternal winter was lifted, anyway. Others came to accept and respect her eventually. But, that was also Anna seeing the good in people. Believing in their very best. Unfortunately, Anna was in a position where she couldn’t fully understand.

“Some do,” the Snow Queen corrected softly. “And it’s not ok but...but it is the way of life here. People in Arendelle, for all the good that they do and see and believe in, as good as they may actually be, some things are not as good. And those...beliefs...those assumptions...get in the way of acceptance.”

Anna looked down. Not in disappointment, but rather thought. She was contemplating something. Luckily, no one interrupted her. Perhaps it was a conversation everyone needed to hear.

“I never did ask…” Anna realized, “what’s it like in Northuldra?”

It seemed an odd question. Anna and Elsa were half Northuldra; Anna visited multiple times since the mist lifted and balance was restored. But there was also a difference between visiting and living there. Even the children had only been a handful of times. Anna and Kristoff made sure the three were well-versed in the history, language, and culture of both of their homes. Reading and learning, however, were far different from actually experiencing it. A proper way to get through to Anna might have been comparing the two. For that, Elsa looked to Honeymaren. The brunette stepped forward, prepared to speak until her brother broke in.

“What do you mean, what’s it like? You’ve been there. It’s got everyone close together, the spirits, the clear skies, amazing views, all the reindeer you could ever ask for, and the best, most romantic proposals ever!” he exclaimed naively.

“Ryder,” Honeymaren hissed. She sent a glare his way, causing him to hold up his hands in defeat and mutter a "sorry". Exhaling, Honeymaren looked to Anna.

“Yelena said it best when you first arrived. ‘We only trust nature.’”

“The spirits?” Anna raised an eyebrow.

Honeymaren pursed her lips. “Fear exists everywhere. Regardless of where we live. The difference is, we don’t let it control us simply because we don’t understand it. When something seems new or different to someone, fear is a natural reaction. But instead of learning about it, accepting as part of nature and of life, of understanding it, there is recoil. Nature in its purest form does not do that. Only humans. Fear is what controls us the most.” Her own eyes lowered in thought before falling back on Elsa. Something clicked with her as well, it appeared. The talk of fear, Elsa presumed, as it was something she had personally experienced all her life. Something she would always continue to experience. And what anyone in her life would have to accept about her, among many other things. “I’m sorry I snapped at you. That was my own fear. I was worried about how people would see us or if they would even see us at all. I didn't stop to think about how people react differently to fear. To us. And I should've helped you navigate instead of pushing you away. It wasn't fair or just.”

“I understand,” Elsa nodded. “I’m sorry, too. I suppose I’m so used to hiding that keeping anything else about myself - about us - secret was only second nature. Old habits die hard and sometimes it's too easy to fall back into that routine. There are still moments where I forget that I'm not alone. I promised myself to you but I haven't been keeping that promise if I shut myself out again and stop talking.”

“But it shouldn’t have to be that way,” the queen shook her head. “We have rules. Laws. No discrimination. No one is to be turned away for any reason. What they look like, what they do, where they come from, who they love...as long as they’re good people, nothing else matters. You shouldn't have to worry about hiding or what other people think. No one should.”

“That may be, Anna,” Elsa agreed, “but people will still find ways around it. Just because they are told not to do something, it doesn’t mean they won’t find some way around it.”

“Like how Gunnr did?” Inga asked. "How he still talked but then went and cut you out?"

“Exactly like that,” Elsa nodded. “Subtle enough to still come across as professional, but also enough so we may not notice.”

“But that sounds way, way, way worse than hurting any of the magical spirits!” Sunna piped up.

“It is, isn’t it,” Kristoff sighed. “It doesn't mean they can’t feel hurt, too. But they’re magic. Magic can be reversed. Hurtful language or actions can’t.”

“Reinforcing my photograph argument,” Einar muttered.

“Really Einar? Now?” Inga gasped.

“Well if we did do a photograph it would’ve been done sooner and we could’ve avoided this,” he pointed out.

“But we’d still have Gunnr,” the blonde argued.

“Who says we have to now?” he fought.

“Yeah, who says?” Anna thought aloud.

“Anna…?” Elsa raised an eyebrow.

Releasing her hands, Anna turned back to the portrait. She stared at it in silence. Elsa wished she could read her sister’s expression merely from staring at the back of her head. But there wasn’t even a chance to. With a huff, Anna suddenly reached up and grabbed the portrait. Using her incredible upper body strength - seriously, how did she do that, Elsa always wondered? - the queen managed to pull it off and then slammed it down onto the ground. Though the painting itself remained intact, a sudden snapping once it hit the floor indicated something on the frame might have broken. It was enough to cause everyone to jump back in surprise. It was even loud enough for the head of the castle, Kai, to come rushing out.

After all these years he still seemed to know every inner working of the structure like the back of his hand and insisted he continue working until his last breath.

“Your Majesty!” he gasped. “Is everything alright?”

Elsa didn’t bother to look at everyone else’s expression. She only knew she felt Inga gripping onto the back of her dress and felt her own hand over her mouth. Though, she was pretty sure she heard Kristoff quietly murmuring that Anna choose her next words carefully.

This was certainly a side to Anna no one ever got used to seeing.

“No. No everything is not alright! The painting is.... And Gunnr is.... The way he just.... UGH!” Anna retorted. Composing herself, Anna let out a breath. She made sure her posture was straightened as she ran her hands down her side. Closing her eyes, she cupped her hands in front of her and then turned to the castle steward. She opened her light blue eyes and stared almost stoically at Kai. It was eerily similar to how Elsa would try to keep herself together. Whatever Anna was about to do, surely she was about to access her own ‘queeny tone’.

“Set up an appointment with Gunnr tonight. Tomorrow morning at the latest. I want him fired.”

The authority and assertiveness in Anna’s tone was perhaps more shocking than her ripping the portrait clear off the wall.

“Whoa, Mama!” Elsa heard Sunna gasp quietly. “That’s epic.”

Kai flinched. “I’m...sorry?”

“Fire Gunnr as soon as possible. Please,” Anna emphasized. “I'm not comfortable with him in the castle or working for us. He used the painting to downplay my family and that is not ok. I won't tolerate that attitude and there is no way I'm going to let my children be exposed to that. If I had to say anything to his face I would not be speaking or acting very queen-like.”

“Professionally?” Kai corrected curiously.

“Exactly,” she nodded. Every once in a while Anna would still slip up on just the right word. It was part of her quirky charm. “Please see to it that it gets done. And let him know that he is not to look down on anyone again the way he did here. Not in my home, not in Arendelle, and not if I have anything to say about it.”

“Of course, Your Majesty,” he bowed.

“Oh, and one more thing,” she quickly added, “burn the painting.”

“Y...yes, of course!” he agreed.

After dismissing Kai, Anna stepped back to her family. She smiled at Elsa and Honeymaren. “No one messes with my sisters like that,” she promised. She took each of their hands in one of hers. “I can’t promise Arendelle will be perfect, but I will definitely do everything in my power to show people better. And I will always, always fight for you. So the next time someone dismisses you like that…”

“I will try to mention it to you,” Elsa nodded.

Anna looked at her doubtfully.

Honeymaren rolled her eyes. “I’ll mention it to you.”

Anna smiled at the confirmation. “And you’re both ok?”

“I will be,” Honeymaren nodded.

“Me, too,” Elsa agreed.

“And…” Anna steadily looked between the two. She cautiously held up her hands, still holding each one of her sisters’, and faced the two of them to each other. “... _you’re_ ok?”

Elsa could feel the back of her hand brush against Honeymaren’s. She turned her head to her partner and the two of them shared a gaze. Then, she felt Honeymaren’s hand turn and suddenly she was holding her hand in hers. Though Elsa could feel Anna’s closeness vanishing, the comfort that was Honeymaren still remained. Elsa smiled at that and pulled Honeymaren’s hand close to her until it rested over her heart. Lacing their fingers together, she placed her free hand on top of them.

Honeymaren nodded, relaxing into Elsa’s hold. “We’re ok,” she promised Anna.

Anna squealed, clapping her fists together.

Ryder sighed happily. “I love love.”

Kristoff nudged Ryder. “Ok not to be the one to point at the elephant in the room, but what are we gonna do about this eyesore?” He pointed to the glaringly empty space that now graced the wall. “I mean...something does still have to go there, right?”

“It is tradition. We all stand uncomfortably together,” Inga nodded. “And then we play charades.”

“Maybe tradition doesn’t have to be uncomfortable,” Anna said. “Maybe Einar was onto something about that photograph.”

“Maybe?” he squeaked, feigning hurt.

“Yeah. It’s not too late. We can still go now and get a family photograph done. We can use that for the royal portrait instead!” Anna said.

“A family photograph?” Elsa tried not to laugh. “Anna remember the last time you and Kristoff tried to get one done? You nearly dropped someone on their head.”

The kids' responses came one right after the other.

“Wait, what?”

“Wait, what?”

“Wait, huh?”

Anna gasped dramatically. “I did NOT! I...I caught her...him...them!”

The children must have exchanged glances at that.

“Ok you know what? It’s fine. We’ll just have to get a bunch done,” Anna decided. “We’ll get the kids together. And then us. And the couples. And the whole family. Oh! We can do one with the fish faces! Ugh I can’t even wait! We have to go! Now!” Unable to contain her enthusiasm any longer, Anna quickly ushered everyone down the hall.

“We’ll catch right up with you,” Elsa said although she doubted anyone heard her.

“Nervous to actually see a good picture of us?” Honeymaren teased.

“Not in the least,” she shook her head.

Her look softened. “And about actually hiding…?”

“I’m sorry I made you feel that way,” Elsa apologized. “You’re so used to being out and open with exactly who you are. I know it’s been a long time, but it also took so much time and energy for me to accept and love my magic. Everything I was originally taught about my magic and about myself, I’m still unlearning. So maybe I’m still working on accepting and loving me, too.”

“And there’s nothing wrong with that,” Honeymaren assured her. “I guess part of me was just excited for everyone to see us. Not just the Northuldra or a handful of people in Arendelle. I wanted to be able to be seen with you, together. But I suppose this is not yet the time. The Northuldra may be open and accepting, but Arendelle isn't completely ready for that.”

Elsa sighed. "It's one thing to see a few same sex relationships around town together. And even if there is a royal decree, it doesn't guarantee anything. There will still be people like Gunnr out there. People will find a way around it. Everyone here may have the right to choose but there are still so many reasons why they want or feel they need to hide. Even if I'm no longer queen, I'm still a member of the royal family. There is...a lot at stake. To anyone's knowledge this hasn't been done before. A queen...or a princess...living her life happily with another woman, even outside of the kingdom.... It's unheard of. And I know it's a lot to ask for you to keep waiting. I never quite gave you that option. So if you're not alright...."

Honeymaren stepped closer. "Hey." Her voice was soft and calm. And unlike the original reveal of the painting, there was no discomfort in her eyes. Nothing about the way she carried herself or looked at Elsa signified malice. Gently placing a finger under Elsa's chin, she tilted her head to meet her gaze fully. "When we chose each other I chose to accept everything about you. Every bit of who you are. Past, present, and future. And if any of that includes Arendelle and the people that come with it then I still choose you. I love you, Elsa. And no amount of time in the world will ever change that."

The feeling that Honeymaren always gave Elsa when she spoke, and continued to do so, never ceased to amaze her. The way she spoke with such love and sincerity made Elsa's heart flutter with words she couldn't even begin to describe. As much as Elsa wanted to say more, that she wished she could say more, she gently pressed her forehead against Honeymaren's and uttered the most important words she could manage. The only words that really mattered. “I love you, too.”

She could feel Honeymaren's breath against her. Their heads tilted, prepared to break the distance between them. Elsa could hardly wait for that feeling of Honeymaren's lips on her again. She could feel the anticipation growing, ready to release it in whatever time they may have had before needing to catch up to the rest of the family. No more fighting, no more fears, and no more confusion. Just the two of them together as it should always be....

Then something wrapped around them. The women pulled back slightly, the distance between them still minimal. But perhaps it was only so because Inga had run back to them and wrapped herself around her aunts in a tight bear hug.

“I love you guys, too."

Once she loosened her grip and took a step back, Elsa knelt down to her niece's level. She wished she knew where to start with this one. "Thank you. For everything you've tried to do for us and loving us as much as you do. But you don't have to worry about us. I'm sorry we didn't try harder to keep you out of it. And I'm sorry you had to see all that before. We didn't mean to frighten you. Not with our problems and certainly not with my powers."

The blonde shook her head. "I wasn't scared cause of your powers. You were scared and angry. I didn't want anything to happen." She frowned and averted her gaze. "And I didn't wanna lose you guys either. I thought if I could just remind you why you loved each other you'd stop fighting."

"You never have to worry about losing us," Honeymaren promised as she sat down. "Or about us forgetting why we love each other. You're one of those reminders."

The sentiment brought a relieved smile to Inga's face. She wrapped her arms around them in another hug. The three of them embraced for another moment before the preteen pulled back. "Are you guys coming?"

“We’ll be right there,” Elsa said. She saw her niece off by blowing her a kiss. She turned back to Honeymaren and took her hand in hers. They rose to their feet and began walking down the hall. Though they were quite behind Inga already and who knows how far behind everyone else, neither seemed to be in a rush to catch up.

"I should apologize to Einar and Sunna as well," Elsa thought aloud.

Honeymaren scoffed lightly. "Please. Einar may ask a ton of questions about the intricacies of your magic now, but Sunna will be all over you in no time at all. I doubt you have to worry about them."

"Maybe not. But if not them, then Anna..." she scrunched her nose.

"Who will absolutely go to war for you if she had to," Honeymaren finished.

Elsa shrugged. "You, too. She called you her sister."

It was almost adorable how a faint blush seemed to cover Honeymaren's cheeks. That hardly ever happened. "In all the years of knowing Anna I don't believe she ever once referred to me that way."

"Anna's actions probably spoke for themselves. We were simply too oblivious to notice," Elsa assumed. "And I suppose after this debacle, she thought she needed to be loud and clear about her feelings. Even when I was nervous to tell her about us, I think it was more for her exact reaction than rejection. I know for a fact Anna kept a record of how many suitors I've turned down in the past."

Honeymaren chuckled. "So it seems I was the lucky one who finally won over Elsa the heartbreaker." She placed her free hand on her hip, almost as if she were showing off in victory. "Hm?" Honeymaren blinked.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

The two of them stopped walking. Elsa tilted her head and saw Honeymaren's hand was covering a piece of paper folded into her belt. Curiously the Northuldra removed it. She held up the sheet so Elsa could get a better look at it. "What's this?"

Elsa stifled a giggle. It was almost painfully entertaining to see Honeymaren attempt to translate Arendellian writing. Gently removing the paper from her partner’s grasp, she kept it tilted so they could both see. “‘I know this isn’t a royal painting but I hope it’s the next best thing. Love always, Inga.’”

She turned the sheet to the other side and Elsa was sure in that moment she could have melted from the Snow Queen into the Puddle Queen. Beside her, she felt Honeymaren’s warm breath escape against her.

“Oh my spirits…”

It was certainly not a piece of art expected to be displayed on the castle walls. It was nothing like a royal painter could have captured. Nor could it have remotely replaced the pose that was supposed to be held. They weren’t leaning up against each other. They didn’t have an arm around the other, or stood hand in hand. And it was definitely a bit...messy, to say the least. Nothing was quite proportionate, there were many markings on top of each other, and it was difficult to tell if one of those lines was an arm or a hair braid.

But sure enough on that page was a drawing of Elsa and Honeymaren together, looking at each other with content smiles and with the gleam in their eyes they always held when they were together. It was the two of them happy. In love. Together. Immortalized on a wrinkled piece of paper. Regardless of how anyone else may look at the couple throughout their lifetime, the drawing was proof that their relationship was just as meaningful. That it was meant to be shared. That it didn't take a professional to see how much the two of them meant to each other. Or that they even needed to have their relationship displayed for all to see. What Honeymaren and Elsa had, it wasn't only important to them; it was just as meaningful and beautiful to at least one other person.

And it was worth so much more than an actual royal portrait could have ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally i had the intention of writing this one shot from Inga's point of view, which is explains why in this version she has a bigger part than her siblings and what's going on with Elsa and Honeymaren. I imagined learning everything from her perspective in a similar way we as the viewers would, like trying to piece together Elsa and Honeymaren's reactions, learning about their lives together in Northuldra, and how Inga might handle it. Aka, meddle like Anna totally would. But then it came to be that too many things were happening at once and i felt that the point was deterring. When i imagined it, or at least the last scene, through Elsa's eyes everything came together much quicker. If i can rewrite the original idea i might post that separately, or if i can come up with more onehots involving these particular kids. Not entirely sure yet, i just know i want a future where Elsamaren is cannon (and are probably very over-involved aunts).


End file.
